


you look so good

by red_crate, thegrayness, this_is_not_nothing



Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Dan and Noah are in a hotel room for some reason, who cares, and Noah gets an idea when he comes across Dan posing for a selfie in cozy clothes in front of the floor-length mirror.





	you look so good

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written by the three of us in the ugly little discord server after someone posted [this picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/imzuu5k6Ai/?igshid=18ghvgom4uzzq) of Daniel J Levy. Really, what choice did we have?

“Is this mirror fuckin’ crooked?” Dan mutters to himself as he fiddles with his hair, staring at his reflection through the camera on his phone. He wasn’t always this fussy about his hotel room selfies but—well things are different now. He hears the toilet flush but doesn’t turn when he hears Noah exit the bathroom, just watches him approach in his comfy outfit of choice: tee and boxers. 

Noah stops by the bed to shove his jeans and sweater in his overnight bag. “Why are you wearing so many clothes? It’s the middle of summer,” Noah teases. 

“It’s cold in here,” Dan protests, still focused on snapping the perfect pic. He takes seven and just hopes one will work. 

“Why’d you turn the thermostat down to 65, then?” Noah comes up behind him to slip his hands beneath the tee and sweatshirt he’s wearing and presses his face between Dan’s shoulder blades. 

“It’s called cultivating a cozy atmosphere, Noah.”

Noah hums noncommittally and keeps feeling around Dan’s torso. Dan’s never liked his stomach, but that never stops Noah from touching him there. Dan’s finally managed to stop trying to suck in a little every time Noah’s fingers graze the area. 

Noah slides his hand up and down Dan’s stomach, occasionally dipping his hand into the waistband, just pressing his face into Dan’s back, breathing deeply. “This sweatshirt is so soft, I just wanna snuggle you.” Noah rubs his cheek against the sweater, and Dan can hear Noah’s limited stubble catching the fabric and scratching up the back of Dan’s neck. He dips his fingers into Dan’s waistband again and stops abruptly. “Are you not wearing underwear? You have all these layers on—” He cups Dan’s dick over his sweatpants and Dan groans softly. The inside of his sweatpants is so soft against his cock as Noah rubs at him. He scratches at the trail of hair leading down the center of Dan’s abdomen, strokes the soft skin on either side. 

Dan starts squirming because this is too much attention on his belly. He turns in Noah’s arms and wraps his own around Noah’s shoulders. Noah frowns. “Hey, I wasn’t done,” he says, drawing out his words. He tried to squeeze a hand between them, fingertips brushing underneath Dan’s layered top. 

Dan makes a quiet whine in the back of his throat, pressing their hips together to stop Noah’s questing fingers from rubbing at his stomach. He tries to distract Noah with more kisses, which seems to be working for a while. Noah lets out a little moan against his mouth and Dan hopes the belly portion of the evening is over.

No such luck, because Noah puts his hands on Dan’s hips and turns him back around, sliding his hands him to rub up his torso, fingers occasionally catching on Dan’s nipples, sending sparks along his body, cock hardening even more. 

Noah hooks his chin over Dan’s shoulder and turns Dan’s head toward the mirror with one hand. “Look at you,” he whispers, hand firm on Dan’s jaw, the other reaching to tease him through his sweatpants again. “Look.”

Dan looks at the two of them in the mirror, Noah’s pale skin contrasting with the dark material of his sweats as he jerks him slowly. He lets out a shuddery breath, insecure and turned on all at once as Noah slides a hand down his neck and back to his belly.

“Can we please get into bed?” Dan whines, squirming back against Noah where he can feel his dick pressing against his ass. 

Noah presses forward, rubbing against Dan’s ass, and hums into Dan’s ear. “How about this. You take your top layers off right here,” he plucks at the sweat clothes under his hand, “and then we’ll go to bed.” He punctuated his offer with a tight squeeze to Dan’s cock.

Dan groans in frustration but pulls off his sweatshirt, and then his t-shirt, and then he’s shirtless there with Noah in front of a mirror. “Okay, bed now?” He asks hopefully.

“Mm, just two minutes, okay, baby?” He trails kisses along Dan’s bare shoulders. “You look so good.” He’s tracing lines down Dan’s stomach, nails scratching lightly, fingers dipping back into his waistband just to tease.

Dan closes his eyes—half to just focus on Noah’s lips on him, and half to not look at himself anymore.

Noah keeps telling Dan how good he looks, murmuring soft words into Dan’s skin. He bites Dan’s shoulder hard enough that his eyes fly open, and he has to see himself again. Dan lets out a needy whine, but Noah doesn’t move, just plays with him through his sweats.

Dan is sure he’s leaking in his pants, and he doesn’t want to look at himself, but he wants to watch Noah’s deft fingers play with him. He feels his pleasure ratcheting up, and wonders how high Noah is going to take him like this, standing and staring at the picture they make together. He hadn’t been thinking anything particularly sexy when he’d decided to pose for a selfie, and it’s just like Noah to get him hard so fast, apropos of basically nothing. 

Noah kisses Dan’s shoulders—has commented more than once on the freckles that dot the curve leading to his neck. He doesn’t give him any good friction, just keeps Dan on his toes. Once Dan’s fully hard, just when he starts to think he can’t take any more teasing, Noah tugs down his waistband with one hand and wraps his other arm around Dan’s waist so he can slowly stroke him. He scrapes his nails up Dan’s thighs, and Dan remembers the day Noah realized what that did for him. He gasps and presses back against him, so turned on he stops caring so much about avoiding the mirror, instead just watches Noah—watches how turned on and reverent Noah's face looks while he strokes him.

“Noah, please,” he whispers. He can feel Noah’s erection pressing against his ass; Noah is grinding mindlessly into him as he strokes Dan off. It’s obvious, though, Noah’s attention is focused on his hands on Dan. He slides his free hand up and down Dan's chest hair, scratching.

“Love you like this for me,” Noah says against Dan’s neck, head bent but eyes staring at their reflection. He drags his nails over the thin skin at the center of Dan’s collarbone before he pushes Dan’s head up to look at their reflection head-on, he pushes on the underside of Dan’s jaw, his palm light against Dan’s neck. Noah lightly runs his thumb up and down Dan’s neck, soft and gentle and such a fucking tease. 

Noah’s been slowly stroking Dan, and he swipes a thumb over the top of his leaking dick. Dan makes an impatient sound and one of his hands come down to wrap around Noah’s on his dick. 

In the mirror, Dan sees Noah hides a smile against his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” Noah teases, his voice husky. Dan knows Noah wants him to ask and he’s _ not _ gonna. He’s _ not _. 

Noah lets go of Dan’s dick entirely and Dan groans out a please, wholly frustrated, feels like Noah has been teasing him for an entire hour. He knows Noah’s gonna make him beg—can feel it in the way Noah squeezes gently around his throat—but he pushes his ass into Noah’s now hard cock, grateful his own sweatpants are around his thighs and there’s only Noah’s thin boxers between them_. _Dan gets a hand up around the back of Noah’s neck, scratching through the short hairs there.

Dipping his hand between Dan’s thighs to scratch at the soft skin there, Noah scrapes his nails up Dan’s thigh and over the sensitive part of his hip, dragging his touch all the way up to Dan’s belly, resting there again. The hand on Dan’s neck loosens and Noah shoves two fingers into Dan’s mouth. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Noah says, and Dan has to squeeze his eyes shut, can’t stand the look Noah is giving him—all dark and intense and wanting.

Noah makes a reproaching noise. “Open your eyes, Daniel,” he says, and Dan does, staring at the obscene look of them in the mirror, his lips stretched around two of Noah’s thick fingers. “I'll give you anything you want, you just have to ask.”

All Dan can do is whine breathily, “I want you,” voice muffled.

“I'm gonna need a little more than that,” Noah tells him, pulling his wet fingers out of Dan’s mouth and wrapping his hand loosely around Dan again. He’s moving so, so slowly and Dan leans back into him. He’s watching the way Noah’s heavy gaze is trained on where he’s stroking Dan loosely. Noah alternates rubbing the head oh Dan’s dick and reaching down to play with his balls. Dan is messy at his slit, and Noah slides his thumb against it, uses pressure and does it slowly before rubbing that sensitive spot just under the head. “Tell me what you want,” he repeats, voice low and hot, squeezing at Dan’s hip as a full-body shiver rolls through Dan.

"You—I just want you," Dan manages to get out as Noah sucks hard enough to leave a mark on his favorite freckles on Dan’s left shoulder.

Noah lets go of Dan’s hip, stroking himself a few times. He speaks quietly, “Yeah, I want you too, baby,” and reaches up to hold his hand up for Dan. 

Dan grabs Noah’s wrist and laves his tongue over it, pushes the tip of his tongue between two fingers before taking them in his mouth for a long suck. He’s pleased when he hears a sharp inhale from Noah and the hand still wrapped around Dan’s dick tightens but doesn’t move. Noah pushes his fingers inside a little farther before pulling them out entirely and using his wet hand to slick his cock up enough so he can push it between Dan’s thighs. 

Noah makes an annoyed sound. "Don't move, baby, I'll be right back. Eyes open." Noah leaves him, and Dan stares at himself in the mirror. He looks _ wrecked _ and he wants to close his eyes, but Noah told him not to move, to keep his eyes open, so he watches Noah slip into the bathroom. His boxers are half off one hip and he’s walking like he has a plan and a boner. Dan smirks at him as he comes back over, but it doesn’t last. Noah’s slicked himself up and is pushing himself between Dan’s thighs and Dan didn’t think it would feel like much but it _ does _ and he moans loudly, grabbing at the back of Noah’s head. 

Noah settles into a rhythm, fucking into Dan’s thighs and fucking Dan into the tight grip of his fist. “I'm not gonna last, watching you like this—Dan, you look so fucking good.” Dan can barely even keep his eyes open, he wants to come so bad, and he knows Noah’s grip is purposely too light, but Dan just needs it a little tighter. “Mm, you need it tighter?” Noah asks, and Dan must have been saying things out loud. “You want to come?”

Noah’s grinding and fucking Dan’s thighs with short, hard thrusts. When Dan begs, “Please, please,” Noah strokes his hand up Dan’s dick, gets his hand tighter over the head but when he strokes back down, it’s all loose and light again. The blunt nails of his other hand are digging into the top of Dan’s thigh and Dan spits out a bratty, “fuck,” that makes Noah choke on a strained laugh.

"Wanna come for me? I wanna come on you, you feel so good." Noah’s murmuring sweet, filthy nothings into Dan’s ear. His grip gets looser, but he digs his nails in harder. "Want to hear you ask, can you do that for me? Look at how good you look with my dick in you." 

Dan forces his eyes open, wants to look now, wants to look for Noah. When he looks up, Noah is staring back at him in the mirror, eyes hot and dark, and Dan whimpers. He doesn’t want to ask, doesn’t want to look, but he can’t look away and he has to come. He manages a weak, “Please make me come,” voice barely above a whisper, squeezing his eyes shut once he’s spoken.

Noah kisses him on the shoulder, tightening his hand around Dan’s cock. “There we go. I got you,” he croons.

Noah gives a few more slow strokes. "I want you to watch, I want you to see how much I want you." Noah starts fucking his thighs hard, but so slow, until Dan opens his eyes. Noah drops another kiss on Dan's shoulder and meets his eyes in the mirror. "Gonna give you everything you need now—come on, come for me."

“Oh—god, _ yes_,” Dan moans, head tipped back. He forces himself to keep his eyes open as he spills over Noah’s fist, hips jerking as Noah squeezes at his hip to steady him. He gasps out Noah’s name and watches Noah stroke him through his orgasm. 

“Good, you’re so good,” Noah whispers, as he fucks into Dan’s thighs in earnest. “So good,” he murmurs again as he comes inside Dan's thighs with a sharp cry.

“Fuck,” Dan moans out as he feels Noah’s come slide down his thighs, and he spares a thought for his ruined sweatpants still around his knees. Noah strokes him again, fucks into him again, and Dan shudders as his dick starts to get sensitive. He groans, clumsily batting at Noah’s hand around him. “God,” he mutters, wiping a hand over his face

Noah shoves his hips forward again as his orgasm dissipates, face pressed against the back of Dan’s neck. “So good,” he repeats with a heavy, satisfied sigh. He looks back over Dan’s shoulder and steps back enough that his dick slips free. “Oh fuck that’s pretty,” he says when he reaches down to smear the come around on Dan’s skin. “Look at you, all painted up in me.” 

Dan can’t help but stare, watching Noah’s fingers make an even bigger mess between his thighs. Normally he would get right in the shower, but the way Noah’s looking at him like he wants to _ devour _ him even though they’ve both just come… he can’t move. He watches Noah for way longer than he usually would before cleaning up—their come is getting stickydry and Dan is mesmerized by Noah staring so intently at where he’s rubbing their combined come into Dan’s skin. It should be...kinda gross, but Dan… Dan wants to taste it. “Gross,” he says out loud, but he’s breathless and his voice is high and reedy. 

Noah finally looks up to meet his gaze in the mirror and smirks. “Mm, is it?” Noah teases, lifting a hand up to Dan’s mouth. Dan opens his mouth to answer and Noah shoves his messy fingers inside, getting their taste all over Dan’s tongue. Dan feels his dick twitch, and as much as he wants to go again so Noah can fuck him right into the mattress, he knows he’s done for the night. He groans softly around Noah’s fingers anyway, just to see Noah smirk at him in the mirror.

Once Noah wipes his hand off on Dan’s bare chest, causing Dan to throw an elbow back into his ribs, Dan lets out a quiet giggle. “Wow, we really did that, huh?” He wipes a hand over his face and heaves a big breath. 

Noah just looks smug in their reflection. 

“Don’t look so pleased. Now I require a shower.” Dan tries to pout, but he doesn’t think it quite comes across, what with him being happy and flushed and covered in come. Noah presses a smile into his shoulder, and Dan is gonna ask him about that later. He’s never seen Noah so into his shoulders before. 

Dan feels Noah lean up and he turns his head to kiss him, awkward angle and all, and Noah’s kisses are almost enough to get him going again, so he pulls away and lets Noah shuffle him around, sweatpants still around his knees. 

“I think I can help you out with a shower, too.”

  



End file.
